Sweetie Drops
Bon Bon is an Earth pony with a beige coat, pigment blue mane with a rose pink streak, cerulean eyes, and a cutie mark of three pieces of wrapped candy. She shares her design with Shoeshine. She has different speaking roles in Call of the Cutie, Green Isn't Your Color, Lesson Zero, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and Putting Your Hoof Down. She is not named in the show, but appears named in some promotional material.__TOC__ Development and production Bon Bon's cutie mark resembles that of a G1 pony also named Bon Bon, who appears in the series ''My Little Pony Tales'', while her color scheme is similar to that of the G1 pony Gingerbread. The name comes from "bonbon", which is French for "candy". Bon Bon is frequently seen next to Lyra Heartstrings, which has been explained by a layout artist to be mostly coincidental and based on aesthetic considerations, as far as season one is concerned. In each of her voiced appearances, she has a different tone in her voice, as with other background ponies who make multiple voiced appearances. As with most background ponies, Bon Bon's design and color scheme are frequently used for filler ponies in crowd scenes. For example, in Fall Weather Friends, four or five Bon Bons can be seen as the angle pans past right before the race. Another four or so can be seen in the race stampede afterward; however only one is in the actual race. In a scene from Owl's Well That Ends Well, there are clearly two Bon Bons visible. She is also "doubled" near the end of the Winter Wrap Up song, right before Twilight Sparkle's finishing part, as well as many other times and places. Depiction in the series Bon Bon makes regular appearances in the show as a background pony, usually in more prominent ways than regular background ponies. For example, after Twilight Sparkle's chase scene in The Ticket Master, Bon Bon expresses her astonishment at Twilight's disappearance once she teleports. In Applebuck Season she is one of the characters lining up for free muffins, and is one of the ponies who fall ill after consuming them. In Swarm of the Century she is praised by Twilight for her good work on tending to the flowers. When Apple Bloom secretly fills Bon Bon's bag with apples in Call of the Cutie and demands payment for them, Bon Bon complains to Applejack and looks at her disapprovingly until she is given additional apples at no charge. That episode is one of several where Bon Bon has a speaking role. In Green Isn't Your Color, she enters Rarity's boutique, inquiring about Fluttershy. However, she immediately loses interest once Rarity tells her that Fluttershy isn't there anymore, and leaves. Later, she is one of the ponies crowding around Fluttershy after her presence in town is accidentally revealed by Twilight. In Lesson Zero she falls under the spell that Twilight put on a doll, Smarty Pants, and expresses her love for the object. She is seen later fighting with Lyra Heartstrings in the background over the doll. In Secret of My Excess she is seen talking to Lyra near a well, which Derpy pops out of. In The Last Roundup, she is the only background pony to welcome back Applejack at the Ponyville train station; she also appears at the train station at the beginning of the episode, and at Applejack's surprise party. She speaks again in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, once again with a much different voice. She also appears in Hearts and Hooves Day standing next to Lyra in the village shot and appears screaming in Apple Bloom's fantasy scene. In A Friend in Deed, she is seen playfully bouncing off a roof, along with Lyra during the Smile Song. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Bon Bon has a short speaking line with Cherry Berry on a bridge near Fluttershy's house, and as in previous appearances, she was depicted with a different variant of voice again. She is also seen earlier walking in the market and can be seen meeting with Lyra in the background Lyra meeting with Bon Bon screenshot. Interestingly, unlike other characters whose saddlebags have buckles of their cutie mark or something relatedFluttershy's and Derpy's saddlebags, the saddlebags she wears feature Lyra Heartstrings's cutie mark instead of her own.Bon Bon's saddlebag with Lyra's cutie mark In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she walks with "Master" through Canterlot during The Failure Song. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise A partially translucent mini-figure toy of Bon Bon was leaked in late August 2012. Bon Bon, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. She is in front of Octavia, to the left of Lyra Heartstrings, behind Snails, and to the right of Trixie. The designer of the poster intentionally placed Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings together.Part of an online Q&A with the Comic Con poster artist. Bon Bon is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Her name appears in the final version of the game. Im Garten, a puzzle printed in the German magazine, features Bon Bon in an image from Swarm of the Century. Bon Bon, along with fifteen other ponies from the show, appears on the WeLoveFine.com merchandise design "There's A Pony For That", which references the commercial of the same name. She is in the icon below that of Rainbow Dash, to the left of that of Lyra Heartstrings, and above that of Twist. The backgrounds of the icons that Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings appear in are each the same color as the other pony's coat. The design does not refer to Bon Bon or any of the other ponies by name, but the keywords of both of the website's pages for the T-shirt version include "bon bon" along with names of the other fifteen ponies. Gallery :Bon Bon image gallery Quotes Call of the Cutie :Bon Bon: I didn't put those in my bag! Green Isn't Your Color :Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! :Bon Bon: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here. :Rarity: Sorry, you just missed her. But you're still in luck! I'm having a huge sale of some of my best designs! :Bon Bon: And you are? :Rarity: Rarity, of course! :Bon Bon: Never heard of you. Lesson Zero :Mayor: What's all the commotion about? :Dizzy Twister: They're fighting over that doll! :Bon Bon: That incredible, amazing doll! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Cherry Berry: I can't get the taste off my tongue! :Bon Bon: Mine's got rocks in it. :Comet Tail: I wouldn't pay one cent for this dreck! Putting Your Hoof Down :Cherry Berry: Showpony business is tough. :Bon Bon: Go ahead, try one of your jokes out on me, I laugh at everything. :Cherry Berry: Okay, okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island... See also * * References it:Bon Bon sv:Bon Bon pl:Bon Bon Category:Earth ponies Category:Female characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Female characters